one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode Fifty Five
Opening Crawl And now, a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… Confession! Leenik Geelo, bounty hunter, disguise enthusiast and member of The Mynock crew has for years secretly been grappling with the death of his brother, Venton Geelo. The emotional turmoil has driven him to a host of strange behaviors, the most recent of which is discussing his past with the fearsome Emperor’s Hand, Aava Arek. Bacta, tired of the pressures of being responsible for his crew mates, has retreated to the festivities of the BHIKKE ball, drowning his stresses with dance and celebrity. But is that a good idea, in a convention full of credit-thirsty bounty hunters? Meanwhile, Tryst and Lyn must find someone willing to sell Efredanine to the galaxy’s most wanted smuggler. Listen! Plot Summary With dawn only a few hours away, I think we're safe to call it a night. Looking back, a whole lot happened that first day of BHIKKE. Tryst and Lyn go to Zevowc’s mechanics shop to check on the Mynock. The ship is all repaired except for the missing hyperdrive. They need to do a smuggling run to pay for a new hyperdrive. Lyn suggests hiring another ship of smugglers.Tryst floats working with Jorj Car'das and can’t remember who owes who a favor. Lyn thinks Car’das is bad news but can’t think of an alternative. Lyn calls Car’das for Tryst, telling him that Car’das shouldn’t know she is there. Tryst messes it up and Lyn reveals herself. They discuss possible business and terms with him, Lyn turns down retrieving any artifacts for Car’das, so the smuggler king offers vague muscle work instead and they end the call. Lyn explains to Tryst that the ancient weapons technology Car’das wants is too powerful to hand over to him, since the smuggler king has connections to the empire. She posits that Car’das will probably turn on them in order to obtain Lyn’s notebooks. Tryst suggests that he call Car’das back and tell him that Tryst and Lyn will do a regular job with Car’das’s people but, ‘unbeknownst to Lyn’ they will also retrieve the shields that Car’das wants. Lyn agrees to this plan, since if they double-cross Car’das, they can actually pass those shields on to the Kaiburr Crystals and the resistance. Tryst calls Car’das and tells him the plan; Car’das agrees, and will send a shipment of Dr. Kabral's needed drugs to Phindar upfront as partial payment. Car’das thinks this plan will put them on better terms with each other. Lyn talks to a mechanic about obtaining a hyperdrive; he can’t get her one before BHIKKE is over, but gives her a list of vendors. After rejecting the mechanic for a date, Lyn relaxes on the ship while Tryst goes to talk to Chuck Warzop. Bacta re-enters the party, avoiding Tissues and Ubend. He goes to the bar, where Bossk is bartending, and picks up drinks for his companions. Looking around, he sees Zero and Rendezvous together, Sneak talking to security guards, and Tubaik dejected at the bar. He returns to his companions; Crysanthemum tells him Tuam is on a smoke break and she exchanges comm numbers with Bacta. Bacta does a circuit around the party looking for Tuam. Instead he comes across Turncoat, who sees him and goes for his comm. Sneak walks up and confronts Bacta as a possible suspect in the robbery of Sneak and Tubaik’s booth safe. Bacta tries to put him off the scent and the two bond over clone stuff. Sneak has Bacta register with security, who put a tracking device on Bacta’s BHIKKE badge. Bacta looks at the badge, annoyed. He tries to leave the party and find Leenik, but bumps into Rendezvous Valentine. They greet each other fondly, and Rendezvous scolds him for trying to end his night. She introduces him as Nutmug Wolf to her friend, Agent Zero. Bacta imagines finding a drunk and crying Leenik announcing his own identity, and decides to stay and have fun instead. He dances with Rendezvous. Later, Bossk and Zero play chess while Rendezvous and Bacta complain about Tryst. Bacta tells her “he asks you for things, not because he wants things, but because he wants you to give them to you.” Bacta tells Rendezvous that she may have avoided Tryst for a long time, but he’s back in her life now and won’t leave. Zero listens to their conversation and messages someone. Bacta turns his attention to their game, and takes Bossk’s place. He beats Zero at chess and they shake hands. Zero says goodbye to Rendezvous and tells Bacta they’ll see how he does on the battlefield next time. Bacta yells after him, “I wish it didn’t have to be that way!” and comments on how he hates that he likes Zero. Meanwhile, Leenik and Aava are on their fourth round of drinks. Aava says it was nice, commenting that it’s too bad she’ll have to kill him next time. Leenik says it was nice to have a friend. Aava nods but looks nervous; she uses the force. Leenik is momentarily overwhelmed with the feeling of passionate empathy. Leenik thanks her sincerely. Aava gets an alert on her bracelet, showing a holo message from Blue. Leenik is surprised to see Blue alive, and reveals it was the Mynock crew who pushed him off a hospital roof. Aava is delighted to hear this, as she hates Blue. She tells the bartender all of Leenik’s future drinks are on her room and leaves. Later, Leenik leaves the bar, taking the receipt with Aava’s roomnumber. He walks out into the rain and turns on his comm; he sees that he has no messages and turns it off. Leenik takes the speeder back to the Airbnb, top down in the pouring rain. Bacta says goodbye to Rendezvous and Bossk as well. He calls Leenik, but Leenik has already turned it off again; Bacta leaves a message. Bacta heads back to where the speeder was. When he finds it gone, he leaves an angry and scolding voicemail for Leenik, then goes back into the party. Trivia *Mandalorian Underworld - all-clone band (there are three all-clone bands!) *The Kaiburr Crystals have a song about cruising top down in the rain. *Bacta Basics: would Tryst and Lyn be able to take the Mynock from the mechanics shop if there are shield? Verdict: they can try. *Zero is played by Tyler Davis in this episode. Dear Mynock Letter *Trystan Valentine, etymologist. "Dear Lyn, I'm a huge fan of the work Explore Corps performed to preserve important artifacts that belong in museums. Can you tell us about any interesting discoveries you made as part of the Galactic Republic? '' ''Signed, Laro SpaceCroft" Read by Bacta